Over the past decades improvements in computers and networking, radiation therapy treatment planning software, and medical imaging modalities (CT, MRI, US, and PET) have been incorporated into radiation therapy practice. These improvements have led to the development of image guided radiation therapy (“IGRT”). IGRT is radiation therapy that uses cross-sectional images of the patient's internal anatomy to better target the radiation dose in the tumor while reducing the radiation exposure to healthy organs. The radiation dose delivered to the tumor is controlled with intensity modulated radiation therapy (“IMRT”), which involves changing the size, shape, and intensity of the radiation beam to conform to the size, shape, and location of the patient's tumor. IGRT and IMRT lead to improved control of the tumor while simultaneously reducing the potential for acute side effects due to irradiation of healthy tissue surrounding the tumor.
IMRT is becoming the standard of care in several countries. However, in many situations, IMRT is not used to treat a patient due to time, resources, and billing constraints. Daily images of the patient can be used to guarantee that the high gradients generated by IMRT plans are located on the correct position for patient treatment. Also these images can provide necessary information to adapt the plan online or offline if needed.
It is commonly known in the field of radiation therapy that there are many sources of uncertainty and change that can occur during a course of a patient's treatment. Some of these sources represent random errors, such as small differences in a patient's setup position each day. Other sources are attributable to physiological changes, which might occur if a patient's tumor regresses or the patient loses weight during therapy. A third possible category regards motion. Motion can potentially overlap with either of the other categories, as some motion might be more random and unpredictable, such as a patient coughing or passing gas, whereas other motion can be more regular, such as breathing motion, sometimes.